


The Four Times Peter Was Asleep and the One Time He Wasn't

by Queen_of_Typing1997



Series: Project: Ellie [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Peter asleep is so cute, Sleepwalking, adorbs, fluff-fluff, sleepcrawling, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Typing1997/pseuds/Queen_of_Typing1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie had always known weird things would come from dating Spider-Man, nightly wake ups to the sound of something, or someone, crawling on her ceiling was not one of them. Who knew the masked hero was a sleepwalker! The Avengers make a bit of an appearance too.<br/>ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a story I actually planned to post on this website, as you can see it is my first story. I had two of my amazing friends (shout out to Bree and Charlotte) read it and it got their stamp of approval so I thought I'd share it with the world. I plan on making more stories besides this one with Ellie but they might be slow coming because school sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie's relationship with Peter is about to take a interesting turn.

Peter had told me once that he used to sleepwalk, according to him and his Aunt May it was a rare occurrence that only ever ended up with Peter waking up in unusual place so I never gave it much thought. Actually by the time Peter and I were dating it had completely slipped my mind after all it hadn't happened for years, but then Peter stayed the night at my house. Now before some of you dirty minded people go on a spree, bare in mind that there is an automatic AI watching every single room who is under strict orders by my over-protective, albeit amazing father to watch us. Actually it was only because of that AI that my dad let Peter sleep in my bed at all.

I had gone to sleep at around 11 curled up against a very comfortable human space heater/pillow, so as you can imagine when I woke up at 12:30 to a cold and empty bed with the creepy sound of something crawling around I was a little more than terrified and annoyed.

For a moment I was frozen in terror the urge to scream increasingly prominent, but I had seen my share of horror movies and had seen some pretty terrifying battles so I managed to remain as calm as possible and keep my breathing even using a trick Aunt Tasha taught me. My brain was going into overtime as I tried to think of possible escape routes; if Peter was here we could have gone out the window but faith was not with me on that one, so the window was out, but the only exit then was the door which was across the room. The bathroom door was closer but if I got stuck in there I wouldn't be able to get out. First things first I had to see where the thing was before I made any plans.

I steeled myself, readying myself to face whatever horrifying creature was about to attack me, I heard it finally stop directly above me; the perfect opportunity to see what it was. I forced my eyes open hesitantly trying to be as discreet as possible as I looked up towards my ceiling.

Huh… in this light it almost looked like… wait…

Suddenly terror was replaced by confusion and anger as my mind processed what I was looking at and then I sat up glaring slightly as I demanded, “Peter, what in the name of sanity are you doing?”

That’s right, the creature crawling around on my ceiling was none other than my darling boyfriend Peter Parker. Actually now that I think about it that is the perfect explanation of why he wouldn't be on the bed next to me.

He was clinging to the ceiling in an uncomfortable looking position with his back against it and his arms twisted back to cling properly; but the weird thing was that he had pulled his suit on over his pajamas, except for his mask that was on my childhood toy Carrots the bunny. His hair was a complete mess, but that wasn't much of a surprise, and his eyes were half open and dazed looking as he looking around the room.

But once my voice reached him his eyes snapped to look down at me confused, his eyes narrowing as if he were having trouble focusing on me.

“Peter Parker, you are so dead! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” I accused him pointing up at him angrily. But he didn't respond at all, at least not in words, but he pouted slightly as if I had hurt his feelings. I sighed calling up, “Pete, come down from the ceiling.”

He shook his head at me mumbling something I couldn't understand… it might have been Chinese, or whatever foreign language class he had settled on because honestly at the moment I was too tired to even try to think of what it was.

“Why not?” I asked slightly annoyed crossing my legs under me.

“Can’t…” Peter mumbled sleepily this time in English.

“You can’t? Like you physically can’t?” I asked hoping for some kind of clarification before I asked sounding just like a worried girlfriend, “Sweetie are you stuck?”

He shook his head again eyes closing before opening again as he mumbled, “‘m protecting New Yoke…”

“N-new Yoke? I’m sorry Peter, what are you…?” I started to ask him until I actually took notice of all the symptoms that Peter was showing… and then I remembered when we were still friends and Peter told me about the time he woke up in the basement. I groaned cursing myself for being an idiot as I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands, “Peter, come back to bed.”

“No, ‘m protecting New-New Yoke from danger…” Peter grumbled in his sleep his speech cutely slurred as he adorably shock his head. I run my fingers through my hair trying to think up a plan because I would feel immensely guilty if I left him on the ceiling without at least trying to get him down, his back was probably going to be killing him tomorrow. I considered asking JARVIS if he could look up any techniques to wake up sleepwalking people, but I quickly dismissed that idea; it was ridiculous to rely on JARVIS for everything. Besides Peter was my boyfriend, if I could handle all the other craziness that came with dating Spider-Man then I could handle this no problem.

“Pete, sweetie, I think the ceiling is safe for tonight.” I told him trying to talk him down smiling fondly up at him as I tried to use reason, “Come back to bed, the ceiling can’t be comfortable.”

Peter shook his head firmly a frown set on his lips with a slight pout mixed in as he insisted, “‘m Spider-Man…”

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, “I know you’re Spider-Man, you’re very good at being Spider-Man. But even Spider-Man needs to sleep in a bed, Pete.”

Peter didn't respond this time, he looked around the room as if searching for danger, and in response I huffed eyeing him thoughtfully. He seemed pretty comfortable up there and there was no way I could force him down without injuring one of us, there was no way to get him down. So I threw myself back onto my bed looking up at my ridiculous boyfriend.

“Okay, I give up! The ceiling wins! Goodnight Pete, don’t let the ceiling spiders bite.” I told him rolling over to get more comfortable pulling the blankets up. Despite Peter creepily crawling it wasn't long before I drifted back to sleep.

This time when I woke up it was to the sound of someone groaning in discomfort instead of the creepy crawling noise a nice change if I saw so myself. I peeled one eye open looking up to find that Peter was still on the ceiling his arms still twisted back awkwardly but in the night he had lost a glove and a boot.

He was looking down at me blinking owlishly, still clutching Carrots leg in his hand for whatever reason.

I smiled sleepily, “Good morning darling, how’d you sleep?”

“Ellie?” he groaned quizzically narrowing his eyes at me again, “Why am I…?

“Why are you on my ceiling in your suit with my toy bunny?” I guessed rolling onto my back to look at him properly as I explained a bit smugly, “Because you, my creepy crawling boyfriend, sleep-crawled onto my ceiling last night and refused to come down because you were protecting New Yoke from danger.”

“I… what?” Peter groaned wincing as he shifted slightly looking at Carrots with confusion as if he didn't remember picking him up which he probably didn't.

“How’s your back?” I asked in a mix of amusement and concern.

Peter closed his eyes letting down of the ceiling with one arm and dropping Carrots so he could rub the bridge of his nose as he demanded, “Why’d you let me sleep up here?”

I raised one eyebrow slightly insulted, “I didn't let you do anything, you’re very stubborn when your asleep Peter.”

Peter groaned again wincing when he tried moving his shoulder, that would probably be painful to move for a while and if he stayed in that position it was only going to hurt longer.

“Oh get down here already will you?” I told him giggling as I sat up unable to help myself.

Peter didn't need anymore encouragement, he detached himself from the ceiling falling down somehow gracefully next to me with a thump and another groan, only this time it was in relief burying his face in the pillow relieved that he was no longer in the incredibly uncomfortable position and was now in a bed were normal people liked to sleep.

I leaned back rolling over onto my side so I could face him propping my head up with my hand so I could look at him properly, laughing at how adorable he was being while at the same time being sympathetic.

I couldn't resist the urge to reach over and run my fingers through the brown mess of hair on his head, which I did with no hesitation, causing it to stick up even more as I did. I giggled at the way he leaned into my hand his face still safely hidden in the pillow, “So the bed is much more comfortable huh?”

“How did you even get your suit on over your pajamas?” I asked him suddenly unable to help the curiosity any longer.

Peter lifted himself up a bit to look down at himself before collapsing again grunting painfully, “I didn't even realize I had it on…”

I frowned slightly, I never liked Peter being hurt, no girlfriend did unless they were seriously messed up, which I was but in a different way. I suddenly had a good idea of what I could do to help; I moved my hand onto his shoulder gently rubbing the sore muscle there, I was no masseuse but Peter seemed happy enough with it because he groaned in joy when I began rubbing relaxing slightly.

I tried to stop myself from laughing at his adorableness, after all he was still in pain. I couldn't stop myself from leaning over and giving him a weird hug though, as best as you could hug a person lying on their back. I leaned back after a moment to press a kiss to his temple, the only visible part of his face. I ran my fingers through his hair one more time before I sighed announcing, “I’m going to get something to eat.”

I pulled away ignoring Peter’s whines of protest as I left the room heading for the kitchen, where I thankfully found that JARVIS had already prepared coffee, or dad might have knowing his sleep scheduled. I grabbed my favorite mug (it has a disappearing TARDIS of course its my favorite) and began preparing my coffee, though it was more milk and sugar then coffee really, I did not get my coffee tastes from my dad, that was for sure. At least it kept anyone from drinking my coffee.

I smiled when I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist and a nose press into my hair breathing softly.

“You left…” Peter accused sounding like a kicked-puppy as he leaned on me tiredly.

“I’m hungry.” I defended myself firmly.

“Your drinking coffee…” Peter pointed out, “That is not food.”

“Hush you, or I won’t be giving your shoulders the message I was planning.” I threatened jokingly, Peter did not find it funny tensing which only hurt his shoulders more instantly making me regret it when he winced again.

“Next time I go night crawling could you please stop me?” he sighed hopefully resting his chin on my shoulder.

“I’ll do my best,” I promised him taking a sip of my coffee before I pointed out, “I don't think it’ll happen again any time soon, you said it yourself that it was a rare occurrence for you to go sleepwalking right?”

Peter nodded in confirmation doing his best to prepare himself a cup from himself with one arm as the other remained on my waist grabbing the Spider Man mug(and he said that I was full of myself).

I smiled turning to press my lips to his cheek again, “Let's just hope this was a one-time thing, okay?”


	2. Sleep Walking Adventures

It was happening again… I could hear the shuffling coming from above me that signaled another one of Peter’s sleepwalking episodes. My hope that it would be a one time thing was quickly dashed the third time Peter stayed over at my house, though I did manage to get him down from the ceiling that time. But now it was happening again. It had been a little annoying at first to be honest, but now that I was getting used to the wake-ups I was beginning to find it cute and endearing.

I sighed rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I sat up before looking up at where Peter should have been… only to see him crawling out the open door. Normally the door was closed so I never gave it much thought if Peter would leave my room, but he was right now half in his suit like all the other times.

I leaped out of bed untangling myself from the blankets as I ran after him whispering urgently, “Peter! Get back here!”

Lucky for me he wasn’t moving as fast as he could, I had seen that guy crawling as fast as I could run once but he wasn’t moving at his top speed yet thankfully. But I was still worried, who knows what he could do if he got loss on the tower, I don’t even want to think about what he could do in my dads lab when he was asleep.

I actually shouldn’t be surprised that we woke up my family. The first room we passed was my Uncle Clint, the superspy had always been a light sleeper for good reasons. He poked his head out of his room just as we were heading down his hall, he gave me a confused look not noticing Peter on the ceiling at first. I can only imagine what he was thinking; why is my niece walking down the halls in the middle of the night in her pajamas?

Then he heard the shuffling and looked up at Peter as the fearsome superhero mumbled something about glasses. Almost instantly the look of confusion was gone and was replaced by a look of amusement. He looked at me as we passed mouthing ‘sleepwalker?’

I nodded at him honestly, although I had never told my family about Peter’s sleepwalking I guess it was fairly obvious at the moment.

Uncle Clint smiled suddenly as he looked up at Peter before he closed the door and began following us, apparently a better alternative than going to sleep.

And it really was, because as Peter continued to crawl he stopped every now and again and if I was lucky he’d mutter something… if I was unlucky he used his web shooters to destroy furniture, dad was so not going to be happy, but Uncle Clint seemed pretty amuse with it for the time being.

We passed Uncle Bruce’s door next, I think it was the mashing of yet another vase that woke him up but who knows, it could have been Uncle Clint laughter. My calm and sometimes green uncle opened his door hesitantly squinting at us sleepily looking at all of us looking up as Peter crawled past. And then he promptly shut the door, though I couldn’t blame him, it was hard enough staying in control if you were too tired to do it.

Our march continued without much interruption until Peter turned down Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane’s hall, Peter owed Aunt Jane an apology for smashing her clock. Uncle Thor stepped out of the room looking up at Peter frowning as he asked, “Why is the man of spiders on our ceiling?”

“I don’t know,” Uncle Clint admitting unable to help his laugh, “But its hilarious!”

“Uncle Clint!” I snapped at him shooting him a warning glare before I turned back to Uncle Thor, “He’s sleepwalking Uncle Thor, well… sleepcrawling.”

“Who’s crawling?” my Aunt Jane asked yawning as she appeared behind Uncle Thor looking absolutely exhausted, and if I knew my aunt she had probably only just gotten to sleep.

“The man of spiders is on the ceiling.” Uncle Thor informed her now amused, he went back into his room to get his hammer and then came back out and quietly announced that he was following our escapade.

I think you see how this is going, soon we had passed everyones room and practically everyone was following us, my favorite was Aunt Darcy who actually dropped her soda when Peter smashed a vase right next to her. Even Aunt Natasha decided to follow us around.

Finally we went down the hall to my dads workshop just as my Dad was coming up for bed.

“Hi dad,” I greeted him smiling weakly as he looked over the group of laughing heros.

“What is this?” he demanded raising an eyebrow at us as I took his still warm coffee from him, ignoring the bitterness as I took a sip.

“The man of spiders is being most amusing.” Uncle Thor announced helpfully one arm around Aunt Jane who was looking more awake than before.

“He’s crawling around on the ceiling…” Dad observed blinking.

“He’s sleepcrawling,” I explained groaning, “Normally he’s in my room but I left the door open.”

“Its the best thing in the world,” Uncle Clint laughed unhelpfully.

“Have you tried getting him off the ceiling?” Dad asked frowning as he took back his coffee.

“Of course but I-Where’d he go?!” I yelled panicked as I looked up to where Peter should have been, but he was nowhere in sight.

“That way,” Uncle Steve announced pointing down the hall as Peter disappeared around the corner going faster than before.

“Oh god! PETER!” I called as I began running after him.

“After the man of spiders!” Uncle Thor commanded, probably waving his hammer as he began running.

And so the chase of the spider began. My family was almost no help in the matter, my Uncle Thor had offered to throw his hammer at one point but Uncle Loki smacked him upside the head. I finally managed to catch up to him enough, but I couldn’t keep up with him for too long so I made a rash decision.

I jumped grabbing onto Peter, wrapping my arm around his waist trying desperately to stop him, but he kept going with no problem at all.

“Damn you and your super strength!” I snapped barely managing to hold on as he moved.

“Excellent work Ellie!” Uncle Thor yelled cheeringly, “You have captured your man!”

“Not really…” I groaned struggling to hang onto my boyfriend, for a minute I kept it but then I was forced to release my grip on Peter, falling to the ground with a loud girly yelp. I jumped back up as Peter crawled around the corner.

“Peter Parker!” I called after him, this time trying to wake him up but it was no good. Looks like he was a heavy sleeper… great. I ran around the corner he had disappeared down… and then my heart stopped. The stair door was open, and Peter was nowhere to be found.

“Oh no!” I gasped slightly horrified as I bolted for the stairs, I looked up and down wondering bitterly why the hell we even had stairs!

“Did he go downstairs?” Aunt Jane asked worriedly coming up behind me looking up and down as well.

“I really hope so!” I yelled before I began running downstairs my family on my heels. We searched every floor that Peter would have been able to get into but we came up with nothing; he was gone! Vanished!

Eventually at around 9 am we all settled back into the living room on our floor. I fell face first into the couch groaning in despair as I did, “I can’t believe I lost him…”

“Do no fear little one! The man of spiders will turn up!” Thor boomed in an attempt to comfort me.

“Yeah it’ll be fine!” Aunt Darcy agreed, “He probably just found the air vents or something.”

“Those are really fun…” Uncle Clint added as I looked up.

And then yet another realization hit me and I groaned again, “God, what am I gonna tell May? Who knows what’ll she do when she learns her nephew is lost!”

“Don’t be dramatic monkey, we’ll fix this.” Dad assured me patting my shoulder as I sat up.

“Hey, does anyone want coffee?”

“No! Peter, I do not want any coffee! I want to-,” I stopped dead turning in my seat to look back towards the entryway. Peter stood holding up a coffee cup in his pajamas, his hair a mess, and perfectly okay and awake and no longer in his spandex. I gasped in shock, “Pete?”

Peter began looking over the group taking in the darkness under their eyes as he did before finally he asked a little weirded out, “What happened to you guys?”

That made me fragil reason snap. I leaped to my feet jumping over the sofa and grabbed Peter by the collar as I yelled, “What happened to us?! What happened to you?! Where the hell did you go?!”

“I was in bed…?” Peter answered questioningly and slightly nervous before suddenly the situation clicked and his eyes widened. He looked over us again before he guessed, “I did it again didn’t I?”

“It was hilarious,” Uncle Clint told him trying to keep the laughter out of his voice, “Up until the point we thought you made it to the stairs and disappeared.”

“What?” Peter asked as I more or less slammed my head against his chest.

“I left my door open,” I explained defeatedly.

“You caused a lot of trouble, Parker.” Aunt Natasha told him putting her hand on her hip as I looked back at my snickering family.

“So many vases,” Aunt Darcy laughed as she began flipping through her phone looking at the pictures she had take of the destruction. Dad raised an eyebrow confused as he looked over her shoulder before his eyes went wide and he took the phone from her.

When Uncle Bruce came in a couple minutes later he saw Uncle Steve, Uncle Thor, Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint holding back Dad while I stood in front of Peter trying to calm him down as Peter held Aunt Darcy’s phone looking at the destruction he had caused. Uncle Bruce slowly began backing out of the room his hands raised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a funny thing at the end that I hope you will enjoy, and if you haven't seen Charlie the Unicorn... have you been living under a rock? No I'm kidding enjoy! 
> 
> Clint: Hey, Ellie. Hey Ellie wake up.   
> Tony: Yeah monkey. You silly sleepy-head, wake up.  
> Ellie: Oh god you guys. This had better be pretty freakin' important. Is Peter sleep-crawling again?   
> Clint: No Ellie we found a map, to the magical land of Narnia, Narnia Ellie!  
> Ellie: Are you drunk?  
> Tony: Yeah Ellie, we're going to Narnia. Come with us Ellie.   
> Clint: Yeah Ellie, it'll be an adventure we're going on an adventure Ellie.   
> Ellie: Yeah Narnia, I'm just gonna you know go back to sleep now.   
> Clint: Nooo, Ellie. You have to come with us to the Narnia!  
> Ellie: Are you jumping on my bed?!  
> Tony: Yeah Ellie, Narnia! A land of magic and fun... and funess.  
> Ellie: Please stop jumping on my bed, its 4 am guys please go back to bed!  
> Clint: NARNIA ELLIE!  
> Tony: Yeah Narnia!  
> Ellie: ALRIGHT! FINE I WILL GO WITH YOU TO FREAKING NARNIA!


End file.
